His Love Changed Everything
by Kriti Ivashkova
Summary: A girl was hidden from a world and truth so dark that when exposed could kill her and her legacy. But will the meeting of a charming boy with a tinge of mystery attached to him change everything she believed in or will it create more problems for her?
1. Chapter 1

His Love Changed Me

Chapter 1

Shawna's POV

Life was perfect. I had a Mommy who loved and adored me and I had a Daddy who spoilt me senseless. I also had four elder bothers; Damon being the eldest had green eyes like daddy and the triplets! Yes, you heard right. Triplets! Mom gave birth to triplets, Adrian, Hayden, and Chase. All three of them had Grey eyes and they were easy to distinguish cause of their various hair colours. Adrian had blonde hair like Damon and me. Hayden had dark brown hair like Daddy and Chase had light brown hair. I have blonde hair and a mixture of grey-blue eyes, just like my mother. My brothers were all very protective of my. Damon is 19, the triplets are 17, and I am 15. My brothers are what girls at school call extremely hot while I am what guys call hot stuff. As per normal, all brothers will be protective of their sisters especially when she is around guys and that's my case too. Damon and the others are just too over protective of me and it sucks. Oh wait! I would like to add one more person to the list of over protective asses, and he is none other then Marcus, Damon's best friend. He's not so bad but he scares all the guys away from me! However, growing up with four brothers has given me advantage in school. I might be a girl but I do not behave like one. I would rather wear shorts and shirts then wear dresses and make-up. The only thing I wear and would be considered as make-up would be the black eyeliner. Other then that I would rather eat soap then wear anything girly.

Since I mix around with the guys in school, Marcus's attempt in scaring the guys away is not gonna get him anywhere. Haha, it makes me laugh to think that all my brothers and Marcus has all been trying to turn me into a girly-girl. I mean they bring me shopping and leave me in a dress section fro two hours just so that I can buy a dress! I jus left the store a few minutes after they left me there and bought some new jean shorts and tops that had a rugged look. When I came home, they were so happy that I actually bought so many dress jus by looking at the number of shopping bags I held, but once they opened the bags to look at my selection, the smiles dropped from their faces and they stared at me in utter disbelieve.

"What. Why the look guys?" I asked them.

"Weren't you told to buy dresses?" Marcus was the first to speak.

I looked at him and flipped him the bird. Moreover, just so that you know that I am the luckiest girl in the world because my Mommy chose that moment to walk through the kitchen doors and come into the living room.

"Shawna Keyshabell Ivashkov! What is God's name are you doing!"

"Oh no! Full name! Shawna you're in trouble." Chase said in a sing son voice.

I quickly took my hand down and turned to face my mother whose face was in a disapproving kind of way, but not before whispering back to Chase.

"Don't you think I know that you ass."

"I heard that young lady!" My mom shouted from the kitchen doorway. All of us turned to look at her with shocked expressions! No one but my brothers and Chase was supposed to hear that, but my Mommy heard it all the way from the kitchen doorway.

You know those houses you see on TV, the ones in Beverly Hills, the huge mansions with the large swimming pool and big expensive cars, well put two of these mansions together and you'll get my house. My Daddy is a big business man that travels all around the world, but not like most businessmen my Daddy is always at home in his office.

As I said, life was perfect. Everything was in place. I have everything a girl wants. Oh, I forgot to tell you about my best friends. They're twins! Cool right? Their names are Tristan and Tristy Valentinos. The Valentinos are my parent's high school friends. I've known Tristan and Tristy since we were in kinder school. We practically live beside each other and the only thing separating us from each other is the long security fence we have around our houses. Besides that, we practically spend every waking moment together. Tristy is the only girl who is friends with me.

Moreover, just like that, I was happy with what I had, but someone once told me that, not all good things last forever. I did not believe anyone who told me that before, but now I un-doubtly believe it.

It was they day after Christmas, there was a blizzard, and all of us including the Valentinos were in my house eating and enjoying the festive season. That was until there was this howling sound. It sounded like an animal was in pain. Wait whom am I kidding? It was of course an animal. Everyone tensed at the sound and Tristan and Tristy were by my side in a second. They were crouching over me, as I was some delicate baby. Then my Daddy burst out from his office with the senior Valentino, rushing towards the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Greg, what was that?" Mommy asked Daddy in a frightened voice.

Daddy just looked at Mommy and the look they shared freaked me out cause Daddy's expression was unreadable.

"Damon, can I speak to you and the others please! Sky, take Carla and Shawna up to our room now. Tristan and Tristy follow Shawna and don't leave her side no matter what. Do not open the door unless we come and get you!" Daddy demanded. I was confused, and I did not know what to think about the situation. I mean there were many animal sounds lately and I am not sure if this was any different.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. I could not hold it back any longer. I had to question out my confusion. If I didn't then it was gonna eat me inside out.

"Don't worry baby, I just want to talk with your brothers for a while, Mommy actually wants to show you something she bought fro you today. So follow her and show it to your friends as well. We'll join you shortly, okay?" Daddy told me.

I don't know what made me run to my Daddy and hug him but I guess you could say that my intuition was telling me that something bad was gonna happen tonight and its wasn't going to be a good one either.

Mommy, Carla, the twins and me walked up the spiral stairs and I noticed the tension in the air was getting stronger and stronger. The expressions on all their faces were serious and it was as though they were are communicating through heir minds! I know its crazy to have such thoughts but one look at their expression and you would say the same too!

I was laughing in my head when I realized that we reached my parents room. You could say it was the biggest room in the whole house. It was like half of the second story belonged to my parents. Humongous I say! Once inside the room, Mommy locked the doors.

"Mommy, Why are you locking the doors? Daddy and the others won't be able to come in later!" I told her. What she said in return kind of created an evidence to the suspicion I had earlier in my head that something bad was about to happen.

Mommy jus shrugged and told me that Daddy had the spare key to this room and that I should wait for her in the balcony while she go dig up the thing she bought for me today. I was not looking forward to seeing what she bought for me cause I had a feeling it was going to be something girly like all the other stuff she bought for me. to make her happy I would take it and wear it in front of her but the minute she's not within my reach, I would take it off and throw it to the pile of girly stuff my parents or brothers or even best friends bought for me. Like seriously, the girly pile in my wardrobe is getting bigger and bigger day by day. It's so annoying, when people are trying to force you to be someone you don't want to be.

I walked to the balcony, and I felt a shiver run through my spine. It was cold and there was definitely a blizzard. So what in God's name was I doing outside of my parents room? When I turned around, I was shocked to see Tristan and Tristy behind me.

"Oh God, you guys almost gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I told them.

"Oh my god! Shawna, you look so cold you could use a hug form me right now." Tristan said. There was something odd about his behavior and just as he was hugging me, he whispered something to me.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what it meant.

"What-" I was cut off when I felt something sharp press into the side of my neck. On instinct, my hand flew up to my neck only to fall the next second as darkness took over.

**This is my first time writing a story on Fan Fic, so I would like if you would give your honest reviews and let me know if there's any changes to be made. thank you for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Greg's POV [Shawna's Father]

Families of Royal Werewolf's are what we are. We? Well we refers to my family. My wife Skylar, my sons Damon, Adrian, Hayden, Chase and my daughter Shawna. Everyone in my family are royals by birth and being royal entitles the females to choose their future. We males do not have a choice because we are the warriors of our kind. Skylar chose her humanity on her sixteenth birthday and she was form the Victorian Royal Family making her the second female to have chosen her human form over her wolf.

As per our ancestors predicted, the Sprit Gods would grant our family a gift, a gift that would change the future of werewolves all over the world.

When my four sons were born and when they turned for the first time when they were four, none of them turned to be a white wolf. That was until Shawna was born and discovering the reason of her birth was something extraordinary. I still remember that day clearly, as if it all happened yeaterday.

[Flashback – 15 years ago]

"Damon, stop running around the castle!" I shouted at my eldest son. He was so happy that he was gonna get a baby sister. I bet everyone in the castle was excited of the new arrival of the new Princess. My great-grandfather told me that something special was going to happen to one of my kids when they were born, I didn't understand at that time but now I understand fully. The arrival of the new Princess could be the arrival of the Pure White Wolf, a gift from the Sprit Gods.

"Your Majesty, Her Majesty has just given birth to a baby girl." My maidservant said to me from the entrance of my office. A smile formed onto my lips. I've been waiting for this moment far too long to wait a minute longer.

I walked as fast as I could to where Sky had given birth to our baby girl. As I approached the room, the door attendants opened the doors for me. I walked to Sky's bed only to see her holding the baby and cooing at her.

The minute I saw my baby girl, she astounded me. She had grayish-blue eyes and blonde ringlets just like her mother. She was gonna grow up to be a beautiful Princess and heart breaker just like her mother. I thought of all the young princes' heart she was gonna break and line that would form outside the palace and if anyone ever dare to break my Princess's heart, I 'l make sure to rip their throats out and feed them to my pack. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sky called my name.

"Greg." She whispered. I looked at Sky smiling. I couldn't help but let the smile formed on my lips.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Sky whispered to me. I looked back at Sky with adoration. I held out my hands so that I could carry my girl, Sky passed her to me and immediately a smil formed onto her lips. She was so beautiful. I could stare at her forever and not get tired of seeing her face.

"Your Majesty, I have something very important to tell you." The maidservant said as she stood in front of me bowing her head.

"Speak." I was mesmerized by my daughter's beauty to say anything more.

"The Princess is a very rare gift from the Sprit God's." What the maidservant said made my head jerk up in shock. I didn't tell anyone about what my ancestors told me, and yet this maidservant knew. I looked at Sky and her shock was mirrored to mine. How dose she know about the Sprit Gods and the gift. No one besides all living Royals were supposed to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Greg's POV

I passed back my girl to Sky and stood up. She bowed her head as I spoke to her.

"What do you mean rare gift from the Sprit God's?"

"Yes your Majesty. She is a gift from the Sprit Gods. She is a pure white wolf! One we've not seen for more then 1000 years! It's a miracle for one to be born and that too from your family." She looked up at me trying to read the expression on my face but truth be told, there was no expression on it cause I wasn't in my senses and I guess that was what made her bow her head again and say,

"I'm sorry your Majesty, I've spoken too much." What she said brought me back to my senses.

"What proof do you have that she's the pure white wolf?" I asked my voice slightly louder than usual.

The maidservant flinched a little but composed herself as she answered.

"I'm a descendent of the Royal Guards. My father was your Major for the Guards, and he used to tell my brothers and me that we were born to protect the royal family and its secrets. The pure white wolf is one of it. The Princess is a very very rare gift and I suggest you don't tell anyone bout' it."

Just as she spoke, she walked towards Sky and held out her hands for my girl. Sky automatically hands the baby to the maidservant and the she turns the baby so that when the cloth is brought all the way up, I notice a mark. No wait. Its not a mark, it's a tattoo of the Sprit Gods.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The mark on her back clearly shows that the maidservant wasn't lying. That's when it hit me. the words of my Father.

"There would be a pure white wolf born into my family. This wolf is only born once every 1000 years. To be gifted with the pure white wolf in the family would be extraordinary because whoever was the pure white wolf would hold powers to control any wolf in the world, be it their mate or family member. The pure white wolf would also posses the ability to bond two wolfs together who are not mates to be mates. The white wolf has to ability to fight in human form or wolf form."

But this was still unbelievable to my eyes. The Sprit Gods don't just gift the royals with the pure white wolf, there is always a reason for their gifting. At that moment I felt a shiver run down my spine and I tensed. There was this tingling sensation around the room. Instinctively I crouched over Sky and my newborn and my thoughts went straight to the guards that were looking after my sons.

"Guards! Keep a look out. I think we have company in the palace." I was not going to let anything harm my family. Especially not when I had unfinished business. My canines came out as I saw a glowing light appear in the middle of the room. The glowing light became too bright for my eyes to bear. I had no choice but to close them and I crouched even lower to block whatever was happening from Sky and the baby.

"Welcome. We've been waiting for your arrival. The girl is as gorgeous as you've described."

That voice. I would be able to recognize it anywhere anytime. That was the voice of my Father!

I opened my eyes to look at Sky and the baby making sure that they're alright. I then stood up and my gaze fell upon my Father who was standing at the doorway. The doors behind him were closed. He was looking at something and his smile was like the Cheshire cat's. I've never in my life seen my Father smile that much. But what was he smiling at? I followed his gaze and fell upon four people standing in the middle of the room. At first sight, anyone would have guessed that they were the Sprit Gods. I bowed my head in due respect.

"I hope your journey here wasn't a trouble?" I heard my Father speak. He was talking to them as if they were all long lost friends.

"You can look up now son." Hearing their voice was like bells jingling. It was very soothing to he ears. I looked up and saw a woman stepping towards us. She was wearing a white silk gown that was flowing around her legs. The flowing gown made her look as if she was flying and not walking. She was so graceful.

"Can I hold her?" The woman asked. I opened my moth but no words came out. So I just shook my head and Sky held out the baby fort he woman to hold.

"Logan, come and see this sweet little angel." The woman called out and the man who old me to look up walked towards my baby. As he approached, he noticed me accessing him with confusion on my face.

"Oh, how awful of us not the introduce ourselves. My name is Logan, Head Priest of the Sprit Gods and this here holding your baby is my wife, Ashley, Head Priestess. Standing in the middle of the room is my brother, Nathan and his wife Lolita. We are here today to bless the beautiful Princess that is born today."

"What reason do you have t gift us the pure white wolf?" I asked as he finished introducing his family. I didn't mean to be so blunt with my question and as far as I know, no one has ever spoken directly to the Gods.

"How did you know she was the pure white wolf, King Ivashkov?" Nathan spoke up walking with his wife to stand beside his brother.

His look was very intimidating and his look said that he didn't believe me when I said my girl was the white wolf. Which only brought one word to my mind; threat. I had to look down as I answered him with my voice lowered even though my wolf was telling me otherwise.

"My maidservant told me about the tattoo on the back of my baby."

Logan started laughing and said, "Please brother, spare him the gaze. He's already accessing us in his mind and thinks of you a threat to him."

My Father didn't leave a moment more to waste and walkup up to Logan and both of them looked at one another and lunged for each other in a hug. It was a hug that said many things.

"Ivan, my friend, it's been ages and let me take a look at you." Logan broke the hug and stepped aside to look at my Father and my Father spoke up.

"Indeed it's been years. How have you been old friend," My father was smiling so much I was afraid that his jaw would crack.

"I've been great, just preparing for this very day where I would meet the white wolf." Logan answered looking at my baby.

"Speaking of the white wolf brother Logan, could you please explain to all of us why you've chosen such a time to gift the Ivashkov's with the white wolf?" Nathan asked

"Logan dear, I think its time for you to reveal the prophecy. We don't have much time and Baby Isobel would wake soon." Logan's wife Ashley spoke still cradling the baby in her hands.

Logan looked at my Father and my Father nodded his head in agreement.

"About a 1000 years ago, a white wolf was born into your family. At that time the white wolf was a highly majestic wolf with unlimited powers. The wolf was a gift for the service of the Royals to the Gods. In the beginning, it was a good thing but as years go by, the person born as the whit wolf started to become greedy and used his powers to gain the fruits for himself. He tortured people if he didn't get what he wanted and became a fearful beast. The only way to kill a white wolf was to stab it through the heart. The people of the kingdom was tired of what the white wolf was doing to their people and started to hate the majestic wolf. They couldn't do anything but hate the wolf everyday as they life went on. This created a group of young lads at that time. Their one and only motive was to kill all the white wolfs born so that the future generation of people would not have to suffer what they've gone trough. They would always look for the precise moment where they would have a chance o kill the wolf and free themselves form the pain and torture. Not long after, the people succeeded in killing the wolf. And they also swore that when there is news of a white wolf being born, they would plan and kill it before it had he chance to take a breath of the world its being born into." Hearing this, I

turned to look at Sky who was now hugging our baby so close to herself with tears streaking down her cheeks. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Oh honey, you don't have to fear anything." Ashley came to sit bide Sky and wiped away her tears.

I looked up to Logan and asked, "Then why gift us the white wolf when you know that theres a group hunting it down?"

"This is where the prophecy comes in. 'Yo soy el lobo blanco, de pie en la colina más allá del valle de la oscuridad, para aquellos que no pueden encountrar su camino. Voy a luchar por la justicia y que los sufrimientos finales. Junto a mi compañero, una nueva especie de lobo blanco va a nacer para salvaguardar nuestro mundo.' Which means 'I am the white wolf, standing on the hill beyond the valley of darkness, for those who cannot find their way. I will fight for justice and make sufferings end. Alongside my mate, a new species of white wolf will be born to safeguard our world.'" He said.

It was just too much to take in, so I stood up and started walking about.

"A revelation is about to take place in the world of the supernatural and the only person strong enough to lead this world is the white wolf. No matter what happens, the birth of the white wolf must remain within the family. If word gets out, trouble will befall your family." Ashley added.

"Is that why you are here today, to warn us the reason for your gift!" I couldn't take it any longer. My wolf took over the second I let my barrier down.

"Calm down King Ivashkov. Don't forget who you are speaking to!" Nathan shouted as he came to stand in front of his brother in a protective manner.

"Peace brother Nathan. The King is not in control of his body." Logan said and calmly added, "No we're not here to warn your family but we're here to bless the white wolf and hide do a ritual that will change her scent and hide her mark. But before we do this ritual, I need everyone in this room to swear to secrecy and abide by the rules of the Gods." Logan said.

Logan held out his hands and asked if I agreed for what he had said. I looked at my Father and then I looked at Sky and my Princess's face was all I could see. The sweet smile and brown locks that so much reminder me of my Sky. No matter what, my family was always my first priority. Therefore, I held out my hands and shook Logan's hand.

In the next few hours, Logan and Ashley did a ritual on my baby, changed her scent, and hid her mark. He also told me that there were a few rules I should follow.

Never tell her about the existence of wolves.

She should not know that she is the white wolf until her sixteenth birthday.

She should live the life of a normal girl.

Ashley also told us that if any of these three rules are broken, the sprits would take her life away and no one will ever know she existed. However, that's how we left our Palace in the care of my Father and left Russia to start a new life in another part of the world.

[Present]

That's when I heard it. The howl. The howl represented a warning that enemy was on our ground. I didn't know who the enemy was but I had to access it. Not as King but the Alpha of Werewolves' in the US Continent. I step out of my study together with the Californian Alpha, Josh Valentino and noticed the tensed situation in the living room. My sons Damon, and the triplets were standing at the different window around the living room looking out back.

"Greg. What was that?" Sky asked me in a frightened voice.

I know I wont be able to explain it to her in words, fearing that Shawna would pick up on what we were saying. So I spoke to her through the mind link.

**Sky, we just heard a howl that an enemy is on our land.** - Greg

**Oh my! What are we going to do Greg? Shawna hasn't even turned sixteen. We can't even tell her anything. Oh God, what are we going to do Greg?** - Sky

**Calm down Sky. I'll speak to Damon and the others first. I want you to make sure that you're with Sky at all times. Take care of her.** - Greg

I broke off the mind link and knew that I had to make a decision fast.

"Damon can I speak to you ant he others please! Sky, take Carla and Shawna up to our room now. Tristan and Tristy follow Shawna and don't leave her side no matter what. Do not open the door unless we come and get you!" I demanded.

I was walking back to my study when I heard her voice.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Shawna looked up from her seat and looked at me with confused eyes.

I didn't feel like lying to her right now but I know it's the best thing to do.

"Don't worry baby, I just want to talk with your brothers for a while, Mommy actually wants to show you something she bought fro you today. So follow her and show it to your friends as well. We'll join you shortly, okay?" I told her. It felt bad lying to her. She just stood up and ran to hug. My hands automatically went round her and hugged her.

Shawna ran back to join Sky and the others and I watched them walk up to our room and I didn't move until I heard the lock turn in the door. Once I heard it, I stated walking back to the study and discuss what could be the possible reason for an unknown enemy to walk our lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky's POV (Shawna's Mother)

It was heartbreaking to have to see my daughter being druged infront of my eyes.

My babygirl, my own flesh and blood. It felt worse when eu have to keep

something so important from her.

Carla was by my side and I wonder what would happened if she wasn't here. She

was telling me everything would be alright but with rouges attacking the Royal

Family, nothing would be alright.

"Sky you have to be strong for her. She doesn't know anything of our world and

to her this might seem wired but we have to keep it a secret from her. I know

you don't like one bit, but for the sake of your family's safety and especially

Shawna's, it's at her best interest and everything would be alright. Eu just

have to wait till our boys are back to find out what's the problem."

Carla is the Alpha Female for the Royal Guards. She was also my best friend

since our ancestors started

Inhaling around. We had a history together. A history that would go on and on

for the future generations to come. I was a Royal by birth, and Carla was the

eldest daughter of her family. Being a Royal, would entitle me a Guard. someone

who was bonded to me by blood to protect me and put my life before anyone's.

Back when we were in high school, Carla was always known as the quite one. She

had the looks all girls would die for but she always kept it hidden behind baggy

clothing and huge glasses to his those gorgeous hazel eyes. I on the other hand

was always the popular one, the one who got all the attention no matter what. We

would always be together and nothing could separate us. People would talk about

it all day long and they would approach me and keep telling me that I didn't

deserve friendship from an ugly girl like Carla. But I would always take in

their words in one ear and let them out the other. You'd have guess that by

being a Royal, I would have been accustomed to it but trust me when I say that's

not true. I hated all the attention! There would be times where I would want to

give up my Royal blood and live a life of a commoner but it wasn't that simple.

I would always try and hide myself away from people's eyes and Carla would

always convince me to go back out and socialize with people. And that as

Princess, that is what I'm supposed to do not hide in classrooms and have chit

chatting sessions with the school's uncommon girl. Somehow after arguing with

Carla every single day during lunch, I brought across my point that I hate

people making decisions for me and I have had enough of that at the Palace. I didn't need people to make them for me in school too. Carla let the subject drop immediately.

Things began to change. Carla started to absent herself from school more often.

I was getting worried for her so I decided to drop by her place to check on her

of she was alright. That was when I was faced with the most bitter truth of my

life! A truth I know I would choose never to let my children know about but it was also something that I couldn't change for a fact that it was destiny choosing the moves we make.


	5. Chapter 5

When I awoke my whole body was aching, but none of that could be compared to the killer pounding in my head. It was as if the teen musically talented had been wrongly misused and they were playing on the keyboards like nobody's business. The room war dark but not dark enough for me to realise that my name was not printed on the ceiling. Daddy had the finest calligraphic designer to come in and paint our room ceilings with our names to mark our domain, but noticing that the current ceiling that I was staring up at did not have the black calligraphy of my name, panic started to sit in. With the killer pounding in my head I tried to sit up slowly on the bed. Like I said before the room wasn't dark enough to the extent that I couldn't see anything, but there was enought light to make out that the bed covers were PINK! Who the hell would put me in a bed full of pink? Sorry to be making a big issue about being put in a pink bed and I know many girls would love to have a pink bed and it's not that I don't like pink, it's just that pink is just not my colour and I simply repulse it. But anyway, the bed was the least of my worries right now so I stood up from the bed and made my wu to the window and drew the curtains apart. The intensity of the sunlight was so great it made me shield my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted to the light, I turned around to inspect the room that a few minutes ago just discovered that it was not my room. So I decided to look around the room for anything that could jog my memory about how I ended up here. I started looking at the thing closet to me which was he dresser. "Oh my!" I said as I walked up to the dresser, "Who in the world uses so much makeup?" Believe me when I say, there would be enough eyeliner and other make up products to last a whole year! If I were the girl who live in this room, I would have used the money that was used to buy all these products to buy something more useful like spare parts for my bike. Like seriously, eeeeesh. Again, I will say, I don't like pink and I don't fancy or wear makeup besides eye liner. After spending a couple of minutes moving things around and searching for anything that would be mine or suggests the place or whose room this would be, I gave up trying. I was about to use one of the few options I had with me to Get out from this place an find a way to get back home but thing is I had to find out where I was first! But as I was about to walk out the door, I spotted a sliding door that suggested that there was something behind it and then it clicked, it should be the closet! After going through the room and Noticing every piece of belonging I Think I have a rough idea of what to expect behind the closet! Thinking that it was childish to act base on the surrounding things, I sucked in my breath and slid open the door. Like I realised not long ago, the closet wads full of skirts and dresses. How does this girl survive by not wearing shorts or jeans? That's definitely a question I would most likely to ask if I happen to meet this girly girl. There was a mirror and when I stepped into view of it, I received another piece of shock. Someone had dressed me in a silk dress that barely touched my knees and guess what! It was pink, like all the other stuff I found in the room; the clock, the walls, most of the clothing, some of the makeup and the list could go on. And the person who dressed me in this might as well dip me into pink paint, it would have made the process more bearable. My mind was telling me that no girl in this world could survive on not having at least one pair of shorts or jeans so it made sense that this girl might have hidden these clothing at the very back of the closet so I decided to try my luck in searching deeper for something I could change out of and not look like a miniature Paris Hilton! After what seemed like a hours of toiling in the hot sun, and without much luck on my side, I found a dress that was longer than the one I was wearing and it actually touched my knees and it wasn't pink. The dress was decent enough to help me figure out where I was and how I even got here. Looking at myself in the mirror once more, I saw that hair was sticking up in every place possible. I tried to tame it with a comb but it still didn't stay down. So I gave up and just used a hair tie I saw on the dresser just now and tied my hair into a messy bun. I opened the door and was met with a narrow hallway with four sets of doors going down the hallway and of cause, me brig the person trying to figure out the place I'm in, I tried to open the doors and each and every one of them was locked so I decided the next possible thing. Which was to go down the stairs and check the house out myself. As I was going down the stairs I tried calling out, "Hellllooooooo... Is anyone there?" I waited a few seconds and there was no reply. So I took my first step on the stair and saw that a few more steps down, there were pictures hanging on the wall. Stopping at one of the pictures, I saw a beautiful family picture of a brunette girl on the back of a guy who might be her brother with a couple who probably was their parents. The girl I. The picture was so happy and they must be a very closed knitted family. I was smiling to myself remembering all the family pictures I took for the past 15 years. They were all formal pictures an non of them were like he one I was seeing of this girl. But even though our family pictures were not like this beautiful family, I always enjoyed the funny times my family and I had when we always dress like royalty! That was the only times (1hr at most) where I would wear a full body gown (just so that I could please my mommy) and stand with my parents who sat on thrones and the me and my brothers will sit according to our brith line; Damon would sit on the first step aft our parents throne wearing a blood red royal military uniform while Adrian, Hayden and Chace will sit not he next step all wearing a navy blue royal military uniform and me I would sit below the triplets wearing a gown that will differ in colour every year. It's like daddy paid this photographer to make sure very year we wear the same costumes and take pictures as a family an have self portraits. I remember arguing with mommy about making for me the same uniform like my brothers but she would always dismiss me by saying, I'm a girl and should always wear a gown when I'm taking family pictures. It was so nice to remember all those moments, which made me remember what I was supposed to do when I found someone int he house. I turned around and walked the remaining steps.. "I thought I heard someone talking. And I was right, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" I jumped when I heard someone speak to me. I mean don't people announce their arrival. I mean next time give the girl a warning please! I turned around to see the same girl from the picture standing at the top of the stairs. But how did I not hear her coming and how long have she and I been standing there? Oh god, she must have seen how sillily I was smiling at myself and thought I was an idiot! I didn't know what to reply her. Was I to say that I'm not fine and ask her if she has any aspirins or should I just tell her I'm fine and ask her where ami I so that I can get out of her. I mean she can be a serial killer for all I know! I scrunched up my forehead and started thinking of all the possibilities of answering her and turned to find the door behind me. New plans started to evolve in my head and I was trying to estimate how long it would take me to run out the door and run all the way till I found a store or petrol bunk so that I could call my brothers. I was pulled out of my thoughts by her laughter. "Don't even think of telling me you're fine and your brothers are waiting for you in the kitchen. I've prepared some breakfast and you're just in time." The girl said as she walked down the stairs. She walked past me and turned around to look at me again. "Shawna you coming?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, should I believe her that my brothers were waiting for me in her kitchen and who was she? And how did she know my name? I kept staring at her and I guess she saw the confusion on my face what she did next astounded me. "Damon! Shawna's up!" The girl shouted while smiling at me. Damon came running out of the kitchen he came straight towards me. I jumped into his arms he just kept hugging me. When he put me down he stepped back and he took a good long look at me. I couldn't help the pain in my head. The pain was so sharp, that my hands flew to my head instantly. Damon saw my reaction and was beside me again. "What's wrong baby girl?" he asked. I shook my head, "Naa, it's nothing. Just a small headache since I woke up." Damon still had worry written all over his face. But I somehow assured him that I'm alright and aspirins would do the trick. He wasn't going to accept my reason and wanted to probe into the matter but I gave him the look that told him to drop the matter. "Bells, can you get her some aspirins?" "Sure thing. I'll be back." she said and left for the kitchen. Damon kept looking at me and when the girl he called Bella left, a small smile crept on her face and in the next few seconds, he was in a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard that he was kneeling in the floor and clutching his stomach at the same time. His laughter was so loud that Adrian, Hayden and Chace came out with 'what the hell is he laughing so hard for' looks on their faces. I didn't understand what Damon was laughing for but after a few seconds, Adrian and Hayden started laughing as well. I mean seriously, what is wrong with these guys! Had someone banged their head so hard that they've become crackos? "Dude what are eu laughing at?" Chace asked still scratching his hard looking back and forth from Damon, Adrian and Hayden. Damon looked up at Chace and started laughing more. After the laughter had died down a little everyone looked at Chace and stared at him for not catching the joke. "Join the club brother, all the laughing has made my headache worsen." what I said was only a matter of joking with everyone. But what I didn't know was that in the current situation that we were all in (I still didn't know what were in) my brothers took everything seriously when it came to me. They all stopped their little sniggering and came to me at once. Why did I open my mouth! I just hope someone would change the subject already. "Shawna, I think you should get changed out of that dress." Bells said as she came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in hand and two pills. She passed the pills to me and I popped the pills into my mouth and drank the water she gave me. I thanked Bells and just at that moment, my stomach chose to grumble. It grumbled so loud that I bet the whole neighbourhood could hear it. Everyone including me started laughing while my face started reddened. "The food monster's hungry, time to get some food into that thing. Bells, I hope there's enough food for all of us? I'm starved and all that laughing has made me even more starved!" Adrian said with a grin on his face. Bells? Well thats a start for Adi to be calling someone with a different version d her name. Bella's cheeks were flaming red when she replied. "I have enough food to feed a football team!" she said giggling at the same time trying by I make eye contact with Adi. And did I just see her blush? OH MY GOD! She has a crush on my brother! I guess it's time to play matchmaker later and get them together. As everyone walked to the kitchen, I saw Adi pinch Bella's cheeks as he went to take a seat that was nearest to hers. I walked into the kitchen with Damin and took a seat beside him, and boy when Bella said she had enough food to feed a football team, she was kidding! I mean she had enough to feed a whole army. There was bacon, ham, toast, Eva's of three different types; omelet, sunny side up and scrambled, milk, tofu, coffee, juice, cereal pancakes, honey and the list would just go on and on. Damon helped me pile my plate with eggs and toast. "Milk or Coffee" he asked. I just had to smile at him and he would know what I wanted. He took a glass and poured the milk for me. I mean what's a breakfast without milk and I'm a growing girl, I need the calcium to grow tall, not that I'm short now. Breakfast was delicious and I gave my compliments to Bella. They guys wanted to go out an dwell Bella with the grocery shopping and once they left, it was only me and Bella. I was still awkward around her but while I was walking around I managed to find two shows I really liked; Gilmore Girls and Gossip Girls. It was so hard to choose so I decided to break the ice by asking Bella what she would prefer. "Hey Bella." I called out to her. "Yes." She said while stepping out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Gilmore or Gossip?" I asked showing up two of the shows. "Gossip" she replied. I put it he disc and went over to the couch and pressed the pause button as I waited for Bella to come and join me. She came and we watched the show. Even though we were both watching the show, the silence between us was too much to bare. So I thought of asking Bella more about herself. I mean, come on, my brothers Knew her better then I do and they're guys. By the way what harm would making another girl friend. Thinking about friends, I completely forgot about the twins. I must remind myself to call them later and ask what's been happening and tell them I miss their crazy selfs! "Hey Bella, I know it wired to babysit me since you don't really know me but I was thinking may.." i didn't get to finish what I was going to say because Bella cut me to it. "I already know you Shawna Keyshabel Ivashkov." she said looking at me which sent shivers through my spine. She said my name as though she knew everything about me. My past, present and future! My heart rate increased and I became more nervous in continuing the conversation. Coming to think of it, I don't think I want another girl friend. I'm happy with what I have at the moment. "Shawna. Hey are you still there?" I felt someone shaking me. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Bella kneeling in front of me. I gave her a small smile. "Since you know about me, tell me about your self?" "Well my full name is Isabella Grande. I'm 15 and I have an elder brother who's same age as Adrian and his name is Blake. My parents are from Italy and I love pink!" Bella said giving me a wide firmly grin. I smiled back thinking about the pink room I woke up in. Before we went on talking, I wanted to ask Bella setting. Something that has been bugging me ever since I woke up. "Umm.. Bella, where are we?" "At my house of course." "I mean where is your house?" "We're in Florida." she said casually. FLORIDA! What the hell! That's like 2783 miles from California! "How did I get from being in California to Florida?" "Your brothers decided to take you on a surprise trip away from home. They didn't want to tell you anything so they brought you on your family's private jet." Bell explained. I nodded and then the conversation became smooth although there were still questions in my mind about this supposedly surprise trip to Florida, I decided to let them rest first. "Ow!" My hands flew up to my head. The pain was only there for a short while. "Are you alright?" she asked panicked. "hey don't you know that's like the third time you've asked me that question. Dot you have anything else to say?" I tried joking to take away the panic she was having but the pain returned and an this time I knew it wasn't leaving. The intensity of te pain kept increasing second by by second. It was so great that I blacked out. The last this I remember was that I was that Bella had tears in her eyes and my brothers bursting through the front doors of the house almost breaking it of the hinge.


End file.
